You Found Me
by Miss Jina
Summary: All in one day she goes from being invisible to becoming the object of his affection. How will it effect their lives, this story brings you in on a closer look on the love between Jared and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All right go to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: A new story about the love between Jared and Kim **

**Let me know what you all think. I need comments to continue and I think I did a decent job on chapter 1. ENJOY! **

You Found Me 

_Is this a dream?If it isPlease don't wake me from this highI've become comfortably numbUntil you opened up my eyesTo what it's likeWhen everything's rightI can't believeYou found meWhen no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke throughAll of my confusionThe ups and the downsAnd you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found me_

1.

He walked past my locker and I hid my face deep inside. Hiding my ugly chubby tan face, long black flat hair, and not to mention the "loser" note attached to my backpack, but that's my life. I'm Kim Conweller stuck in High School for what seems like forever, I took a deep breath it was almost over. I could hear the giggling from behind me as I closed my eyes wishing I could yell. The one thing that kept me sane was crushing on a boy, but not just any boy his name was Jared. He was always a muscular guy, dark and handsome and so sweet. He never really ever noticed me. I've had a crush on him since grade school, the only guy who didn't pick on me. He wasn't in school for a few weeks and my urge to go to school to see him died, that was until today.

I counted to ten and took another deep breath before pulling my head out of the dark blue locker. I looked down the hallway and noticed him at the water fountain. He lifted his head and wiped his mouth turning towards the classroom to 2nd period English. The one class I had with him. As long as I was in that class I could burry my head into some good literature. I adjusted my ear buds to my pink Zune and fixed the volume.

I walked forward towards the wooden doors of this dull High School in La Push, and made my way into the classroom. I threw my black hood over my head keeping my eyes on the floor. I walked right passed him and it ended up that I Kim Conweller would sit next to Jared. I sat down and slowly took off my hood, finally in the back of the classroom where I was happy. I placed my backpack on the floor and took off the white note with black writing, it read "FREAK!" I sighed as I crumpled it and threw it forward. I smacked one of the jock's in the back of the head. He turned angrily as I pulled my hood back over my head keeping my attention to my book. Before I knew it he had turned his head back to the front of the room and I was safe. I heard Jared snicker as he eyed me. I quickly noticed it was towards me, I sunk low into my seat.

"Good morning class" Miss Underwood was a small petite woman with short brown hair, and green eyes. She always wore a pencil skirt and different color blouses, today it was blue. She was so pretty and I envied her, most of the guys in the class drooled over her. I noticed her look over in my direction.

"Kim please no hoods in class, oh and Jared I see you've decided to come back and join us" she commented. She had noticed his absence as well and didn't like it. She could be somewhat of a bitch but I think that's what the guy liked about her. I shyly removed my hood and looked around to make sure no one had turned back to look at me. I pulled out my headphones knowing she would notice that too and looked up and waited for the days lesson to start.

She began blabbing about some sort of problem with people's grammar on their last paper. I tried to ignore her and began to doodle on my notebook. I could doodle for hours and still pass every test in her class. I looked up at the clock only 10 minutes had passed, this would be a long class. It was good in a way because sitting right next to me was the man of my dreams, tall dark and handsome. I laugh at my thought process sometimes, he would never fall for a looser like me.

"Psst" I heard a voice whisper. I ignored it unsure where it was coming from. I went back to pretending to pay attention when I heard the voice again. I looked over and noticed Jared was actually looking at me. I felt all of the blood from every part of my body rush straight to my cheeks. He eyed me closely looking down at my backpack. I took another glance at him unsure of myself and then looked down at my bag. There was something leaking from it and it reeked. I opened it and looked inside someone had out a weird concoction in my bag. I quietly tried to make it go un-noticed as I rummaged through my bag. I began to feel my face warming again and my eyes stung. Jared went to lean over when I heard the teacher clear her throat.

"Miss Conweller, what on earth is going on?" she questioned. I looked up at her as the rest of the class turned to me. I heard a few snickers and didn't know how to answer her question. I looked back down at my bag ignoring her and looking for the cause of the leak. I grabbed a container that had the gunk in it and could smell it.

"Conweller what did you eat for breakfast this morning?" I heard one of the jocks say. I began to get flustered as I grabbed my bag. I stood up my backpack in my right hand still leaking as I ran out of the classroom. I made my way down the hallway passed the chain of lockers. I pushed my way into the bathroom slamming the stall door behind me. I sat on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chin, sobbing. I felt my mascara running down my dark cheeks. When I was finally done crying and the next bell had rung for classes to begin I stood up. I walked over to the mirror placing my backpack into the sink. I pulled out my books and what was left of my journal my Mom had given me. I sighed washing off my books with damp paper towels and throwing out the substance that just ruined my life. I scrubbed also the inside of my backpack making sure it was clean, but it still smelled. I picked it up and threw it against the wall, I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Why are you so ugly" I said out loud to myself. I sighed and grabbed my books I would have to deal without a bag for the rest of the day, unless I opted to go home. I pushed the door open, checking first to make sure no one was in the hallways. When the coast was clear I headed straight for my locker to drop off the unnecessary books.

"Excuse me, Kim" the voice behind me was deep and sexy. I turned around and noticed him standing there right in front of me at my locker. He wasn't afraid to talk to me and was standing there with a smile on his face. I looked down and noticed he had my notebook and English text. I tried to smile slightly and then put my head down.

"You left these in class, I wanted to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands" he told me. I looked back up at him. I nodded taking my books from him.

"Thanks" I said shyly turning back to my locker to put my books in. When I turned back around he was still standing there, why hadn't he disappeared yet?

"I'm sorry you have to go through that" he apologized like it was his fault. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay I guess" I said. He didn't seem to not want to leave just yet, it was almost like he had something else on his mind.

"So… you didn't miss much in class, I took some notes. Here do you need them?" he questioned handing me his notebook.

"Are you sure I mean I couldn't just take your book" I told him.

"Hey we have the same lunch period too right?" he questioned. I nodded.

"I think so, and I have a study hall right now so I'll take the notes and then give them right back during lunch. Unless you want to do it in secret so no one knows you helped out the loser" I said to him. He gave me a look that said "are you kidding me."

"Don't be so down on yourself it's fine, I'll see you in the cafeteria" he said to me. I watched as he walked away further and further down the hallway. He had skipped part of his class to come find me, give me my books, and hand me some notes to take from what I had missed. Did I miss something?

I hesitantly made my way to Mr. Barks study hall period. It was in the Library so I had to stay quiet as I entered. He eyed me right as I walked in, making sure I headed right to the desk he was sitting at. I walked over to the table and placed my hands on the cold wood.

"Do we have a pass?" he questioned. I shook my head "no". He looked at me.

"You're a good student, never late, let's just let this one slide. Next time though it's a detention slip" he sighed fixing his dark mustache, that didn't go with his pale body. I walked over to one of the computers and sat down. I switched on the Zune in my pocket and began to listen to some music to calm me down. When I finished checking some of my email since my computer was broken at my house I sat at a distant table. I copied each note word for word on the grammar lesson we had.

"Kim I heard you had an incident in English today" my best friend Tori was right on top of her gossip. She also had dark hair and dark skin like me. She always dressed in black clothes and listened to Marilyn Manson and Slipknot. She swore she would marry Marilyn Manson one of these days.

"Yeah it's no biggie" I explained to her.

"Come on Kim you know I'm here for you, always" she said with a genuine smile. That was true she was my best friend in the entire world. It was her and I along with our other two friends Bonnie and Shelly.

"I know, but you know what was really weird… you know how I'm head over heals for Jared?" I questioned her. She nodded and with a simple reply said…

"Of course did you tell him your already signing your name with his last name?" she questioned teasing me in a playful manor. I eyed her.

"No, but he's acting really weird he even gave me his notes, and brought me my books that I left behind in English. It's so weird" I told her. She smiled and got all giddy very unlike her.

"Oh.. Maybe his small hiatus away from this school made him realize he loves you" she said to me.

"He doesn't even know who I'm, I mean I never existed to him before" I said. She eyed me.

"Just because he doesn't say anything to you, doesn't mean he doesn't notice" she said to me.

I couldn't agree more with that maybe he really was into me, maybe I was never invisible to him after all.

I noticed in the corner of the last page of notes was a note written in tiny hand writing. I squinted to see it. When I finally read what it said it just about shocked me. _Your Amazing, don't let anyone tell you different. _I felt my heart pick up it's speed and my pulse raced, wondering what he meant. I ignored it for the time being and continued to write on my notebook. The rest of the time Tori and I went about our separate ways.

When lunch came I had already gone through another two classes, aside from study hall and the infamous English class. I eyed the cafeteria looking all over for him, when I noticed where he was I was afraid to approach him. Did he want his friends to notice that we had spoken? He had made friends with a few of the younger guys. They were all really big dark haired guys. I was a bit scared not only because I may ruin his reputation but because these guys were big. I decided on not eating today because my stomach hurt way out of control to bother. I also noticed my friends waving me on to sit with them.

I pulled my hood over my head and when I lifted my head back up I noticed him waving at me. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone standing behind me, maybe one of his friends? I sighed and then realized he was waving for me. I had his notebook clutched to my chest. I slowly walked over to him, not watching where I was going I felt myself almost fly forward after hitting a shoe. It somehow got in my way, I wonder how I thought sarcastically to myself as I plummeted to the ground. Before I reached the ground I felt two warm, strong hands catch me before I fell. The clothes on the stranger looked utterly familiar, he pulled me into his warm comforting chest. The tight white shirt I could remember from anywhere, it was the way he was built and I could just tell. I somehow had my arms wrapped around him, the cafeteria grew quiet for only a moment.

When people started talking again I removed my eyes from the floor and looked up to see him. His book had scurried across the room, but I .. I was safe. I took a gulp and backed away slowly. He watched me unsure of what I was going to do next. He looked ready to catch me if I ran.

"Come on" he whispered. He escorted me out of the cafeteria and into the un-crowded hallway. He took his arm off from around my shoulder and looked at me.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned. I shook my head "no", I was still mesmerized that he would even care. This is his second save of the day. I looked up at him he was much taller then I was.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Jeez, I disappear for a few weeks and I come back and everyone is against you?" he questioned.

"This is nothing new" I said to him. He looked upset that he had never noticed that I had been picked on all my life. I looked up shyly at him waiting for the day that he would notice me.

"Wow, I feel like a complete ass" he said. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked. I was wondering what his sudden concern for me was.

"No one deserves to get treated like that" he told him. I nodded agreeing with him.

"Why don't you have lunch with my buddies and I, I'm sure they won't have a problem with it" he said to me. I wanted to gladly take him up on his offer, but my stomach wanted something different.

"I'm going to go home actually" I looked down at the floor.

"You shouldn't have to run.. Why don't you just sit with us if anyone bothers you, well let's just say they would be sorry" he told me.

"No, really I'm not feeling well… this torture does a toll on your stomach" I told him pressing my arms against my stomach. He eyed me.

"Would you like me to take you to the nurse?" he questioned.

"Oh, No please you have done enough for me today… really thank you. It's more then anyone has done for me in years. Besides my best friends" I told him.

"Consider us people to turn to" he told me.

"Thank you for everything, seriously" I told him. He nodded and quickly gave me a small hug. I once again watched him walk away.

My walk to the nurses office consisted of me just thinking of how and why Jared would finally speak up and talk to me. Did I actually look good today? Was there something about saving poor helpless girls? Did he just want some… Okay I needed to stop being so negative and brush up on my self esteem.

Mom came as quick as she could, I had found myself vomiting in the nurses office. When Mom came I was just coming out of the bathroom for the 5th time or so. She eyed me, what a beautiful woman she was. I always looked up to her, she wasn't thin and she wasn't heavy, just perfect. Her face was a beautiful version of mine and I envied her. The car ride home was silent, this had been almost a weekly routine, at least once a week I would go home early.

I didn't bother eating dinner that night, I went straight to my room and crawled up in my bed. I went over today's events in my head. It was almost like a dream, Jared actually saving me. It was my prince coming to the rescue. I pulled out my journal it was still a bit wet from earlier but luckily the pages had not been wrecked. I begin to write about my day and my new situation. I wrote how just having Jared there to pick up some broken pieces helped me a little bit. My stomach still churned and the hungry feeling was numb.

I didn't realize how tired I was, when my alarm went off the next morning I woke with my journal on my lap. I slowly hit the button, wishing I could just go right back to sleep. I rubbed my tired eyes and put the journal in the dresser drawer next to my bed. I was a zombie getting ready and barely remember getting into the shower. When I finally got dressed and ready to go, I had heard the bus honk. Great another day that I miss the bus. I walked to the window and watched the last kid get in as it left.

"Kim get down here I have to get to work, you missed the bus again" Mom yelled up. She seemed upset with me and it was all my fault. I would make her late for work like I had almost every day of the week. She would try to find out what's wrong but I could never tell her the things the kids do to me at school. I grabbed a new backpack a black one that couldn't get ruined from an odd stain and hurried down the stairs.

Once at school I was free of my Mom's 100 questions, but I wasn't free from the torture that awaited me. I walked up to the school opening the doors and walking down the hallway. Another day where I pulled my black hood over my head and made sure my music was just loud enough for me to hear the people around me. I went to my locker opening it up to collect my books to add to my bag. I then noticed a red rose in my locker with a note. I looked around to see which jock was laughing. No one was laughing today and everyone was minding there own business. But how did someone get into my locker. I looked around one last time before I picked up the rose. I put my head deep into my locker and pulled out the note. _I hope you have a wonderful day, yours truly Jared. _I couldn't help but read the letter more then 20 times before realizing it seemed real.

I shut my locker and prepared for my day ahead. Homeroom and Biology were never the problem, those classes were a breeze. In Bio I had some younger kids including some of Jared's friends. After those two classes I began to feel my heart racing again, it was almost time to see Jared and to face him about the rose. Should I thank him? Or should I wait until he says something to me. I had no idea what to do or say.

"Hey loser did you have a nice trip?" I heard someone question. The one guy who didn't belong here in La Push. He was your typical jock, blonde hair blue eyed babe. I pretended like I didn't hear him and kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you" he called out after me. I felt someone place their hands on my shoulder and I spun around to come face to face with him.

"Well I'm not talking to you, can't we just all move on already" I said to him. He laughed.

"Your different" he said. I eyed him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned him. He crossed his arms and eyed me.

"It means different is good maybe I tease you because I like you" he said to me. I looked around no one seemed to be too involved with our conversation.

"Ha, right that will be the day, look I'm going to be late. If you want to put anything in my backpack or trip me again by all means get it over with because I'm not going to miss English again this week" I said to him. He looked stunned but still persisted to talk to me.

"Oh come on baby…" he said in a voice trying to be sexy. He grabbed my arm and I was about to yell let go when someone did the yelling for me.

"Let her go" it was Jared my knight in shining armor. I then looked down the hallway to see Tori, Bonnie and Shelly. They were eyeing me intensely debating weather they should step in too.

"Oh who's this your boyfriend?" he questioned tugging on my arm. I suddenly felt a bit of courage with Jared standing there and pulled my arm away. It nearly knocked the jock over and he looked at me with confused eyes.

"Listen man you'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you" I heard something I never thought I would hear come from a human. It was almost as if he were growling at him. Jared growled for a good 30 seconds before the guy backed away. Jared looked back over at me and smiled. I bowed me head and was about to ask him about the rose when my friends bombarded me with questions. Bonnie was the preppy dresser out of all of us, and wasn't originally from La Push, she was from New Mexico and had a killer tan. She had long brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Shelly had grown up here all her life like myself and had the dark skin and dark eyes to prove it.

I felt Jared still standing there watching as my friends made sure I was okay. They all stopped when he cleared his throat.

"Jared I owe you for the past 24 hours" I said to him and once again I felt myself smiling. How is it possible that after crushing on someone for so long and pining for them miserably, I can now smile. I can smile because he notices me and because I feel like I found a place inside of him, and I hope that place never goes away.

"No really it's my pleasure don't like to see anyone getting hurt now" he looked at my friends who were giggling like morons. He smiled politely at them and then looked directly back at me. I could not keep my eyes away from his there was just something about him and the way he looked deep into my eyes.

"I'll see you in class" he nodded his head and winked as he left. I turned to my friends and they were gushing.

"What was that wink for?" Shelly questioned.

"Yeah and what happened yesterday in the cafeteria he literally saved you, what's going on?" was Bonnie's question.

"Guys can't I answer this all at lunch?" I questioned. "We're going to be late" I added. They all sighed and looked like sad puppies.

"I promise if anything more happens.. Besides the rose"

"A rose he gave you a rose?" Tori shouted over the loud music drumming in her ear from her I-pod nano. I nodded taking my hand and placing it over her loud mouth. She started to mumble something and then spit on my hand.

"Oh man, that's gross" I stated wiping her spit on her shirt. She laughed and then took out one of her ear buds.

"Well okay then we'll discuss it later" she said with a bad attitude. I knew she was only joking. The three of them rushed off to get to their classes on opposite ends of the school, while I made my way to English.

"Feeling better today Kim?" she questioned. I looked at her smiled and nodded.

"Very impressed no hood today, let's keep it that way" she said with a smile. I nodded again and quickly headed to my seat, this time I checked the floor for anyone's foot to get in my way. I safely made my way to my seat right next to Jared, realizing he had picked up my books yesterday, I wonder if he saw… oh crap. No wonder why he gave me the flower it was a pity flower for writing his name with hearts all over my books. He looked over at me and smiled.

I couldn't say anything to him because class had begun and we had started reading Of Mice And Men. She was going over the basic plot line and what we had to do regarding each chapter. I was so pre-occupied with our assignment that I didn't hear Jared ripping a piece of paper from his notebook. A few minutes later he cleared his throat, I'm guessing it was in hopes to catch my attention. It worked because I looked directly at him, I watched into his beautiful dark eyes and got mesmerized all over again. He leaned over and handed me the piece of paper in his hand. Once he got it to me he went back to paying attention to the teacher. In the corner of my eyes I kept my eyes directly on him. I opened the note. _I hope you got my rose this morning, if you check your locker again there are more in there, one for every moment that I've thought of you. Yours truly Jared. _I started to feel like I was floating on cloud 9. Seriously how could one day I go from sitting here wondering if my only reason for coming to school would be here, to him giving me roses and telling me things like he's thinking about me. I really had no clue what had happened. I tried to decipher what I should write. When I finally did I quickly took out my favorite green pen and began to write. _Jared, that is awfully nice of you. The roses made me smile and I haven't smiled in a really long time. Thank you. Kim. _Was I supposed to write yours truly back? Or sincerely or with love, oh gosh major blushing. I looked over at him unable to take my stare away as I unfolded the paper.

"Kim, excuse me Kim" I looked up at the front of the classroom as she prepared to ask me a question. She started walking forward and I tried the best I could to hide the note.

"Jared, Kim please see me after class, I'll be taking that" she reached forward waiting to get her hands on the note. One kid screamed out "Read it" while others just laughed. I looked over at Jared and he lipped "Sorry" to me and I nodded hoping he wasn't mad for me busting him.

The end of class wasn't as bad as I thought she just told us to stop passing notes in the middle of class. She gave me the note back, which once we got out of the room I was about to throw it away when he grabbed it.

"I didn't get to read what you wrote" he said with a smile. I looked at him.

"I have to get to class but maybe I'll sit with you and your friends at lunch" he said with a smirk. I smiled.

"Sounds great" I watched him once again walk down the hallway. I was curious to see what was in my locker. When I had gotten there I opened it up and it was filled with Roses. I felt happy and giddy inside, unlike the feeling I had last night. So I went to study hall feeling pretty good. That was until Tori decided to do an investigation about Jared and the roses. I filled her in explaining each situation after the English incident. She was just about as shocked as I was and couldn't believe it.

"Do you think it's a pity program?" I questioned her as we typed away on the net. She looked at me and then back at her screen.

"I don't know what guy would spend money on roses for someone they didn't like" she said to me. I kept my eyes on the screen.

"Yeah but, in one day?" I questioned.

"Hey love at first sight" she said.

"But technically it's not first sight I've been in the same classes as him since grade school and now he notices me. Something is weird" I told her.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that a guy likes you" she told me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because, it's impossible" I said to her.

"Nothings impossible" she told me.

After a long day I made it through, Jared had to go to some extra help during lunch, so he didn't get to sit with us. It's okay it made up for some girl time that now Bonny and Shelly needed. They needed to know every detail and I had to explain my story for the millionth time. I got home late that day after school the girls and I stayed late helping out with the newspaper club, something I hadn't been to in a few weeks.

I honestly could not complain once about my day, I had the most amazing day I've ever had in school. I got tormented once and that was all just a measly one time. Maybe people were getting sick of picking on the weak, ha that will be the day. But just think tomorrow is a new day and I was actually excited about going to school. I even did something that only Shelly and Bonnie would do, pick out there clothes the night before. I wanted to look perfect, just as perfect as the dozen or more roses that were on my dresser in a beautiful glass vase. This boy definitely had some magic up his sleeve, because I felt in one day a connection with him that for all these years I had never felt before. Something was about to change I knew it and I was ready, anything is better then now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I noticed a lot of people adding this story to their favorites and I thank you so much. I would love to also read your thoughts on this story. So please comment and tell me what you think, I love hearing the comments. Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you are thinking of this story so far.

**2. **

**I actually can look in the mirror today and tell myself I'm beautiful. I threw my hair up nicely swirling around two strands of hair from the front of my head. I pulled the back up with a clip and let it hang over the clip. I checked each side of my face making sure that I looked perfect, put a little bit of eyeliner and mascara on. I even wore a denim skirt with leggings. But I made sure I had my usual sweatshirt on, not just because it's cold but to hide myself. I went downstairs early, Mom looked at me as I practically skipped down the stairs looking happy. I could tell by the look on her face she was surprised and excited to see me on time. **

"**If I go to work now will you get on the bus on time?" she questioned as we both devoured some Frosted Flakes. With a mouth full of cereal I nodded my head and she was off to work. Dad left really early in the morning to go to Seattle for work, so I barley ever saw him on the weekdays. It was Wednesday morning and usually by Wednesday I feel like I want to kill myself but today felt different. **

**I got on the bus and the bus driver looked at me funny. He was a short man with a bald head. I nodded my head at him and walked onto the bus. I heard whispers as I took my seat. Once I got to school I saw Tori getting off of her bus and Bonnie and Shelly walking from their close homes. I got off the bus and ran over to them with a smile. **

"**Wow! Kim, you look amazing … well except for one thing" Shelly looked at me as her eyes beamed towards the one item I refused to take off. **

"**Thanks, and no I won't take the sweatshirt off, plus it's cold" I told them. They rolled their eyes. As we headed inside I began to hear more whispering. I wasn't sure if it was a good whisper or a bad one. Today there were no flowers in my locker, I hung my head low to each class in anticipation to see Jared. **

**Once through the classes that I dreaded most, I didn't see one of Jared's friends that's usually in class. His name was Paul and he was younger then us, except he was smart so they stuck him in biology with my class. I began to feel sick to my stomach and hoped that Jared wouldn't be out sick too. When I reached the English classroom he wasn't there yet. I got a few whistles as I made my way to the empty seat. Next to me was another empty seat, the one where Jared usually sat. I looked at the seat and at the door several times before the bell rang. I sighed deeply as the teacher entered shutting the classroom door behind her. **

**Once class started I knew it was a lost cause. He must of gotten made fun of for sticking up for a looser like me that's why he wasn't in class today. **

"**Miss Conweller, hello, Miss Conweller" I looked up I had been staring at his empty desk since the start of class. When I looked up I noticed several students eyeing me. **

"**Could you please explain to the class what symbolism is?" she questioned. I eyed her. With everyone's eyes on me I suddenly lost myself and stood up running out of the classroom. I heard her calling my name as I ran down the hallway. I was almost safely in the bathroom when I ran into something, actually someone. I looked up to see my enemy, his name Michael Tuner, Aka the jock. I apologized for running into him and tried to walk away, as I did I felt a hand grab me on my lower back. I stopped and as I did his hand slid down and touched my ass. I turned around quickly pushing him away. **

"**What the hell do you think your doing?" I questioned him. **

"**Decided to dress up I see Conweller" he said stepping closer to me. I eyed him feeling a sense of fear as I did. **

"**Get away from me" I was feeling nauseated and dizzy now. **

"**Oh come on, your boyfriend isn't here today" he said to me. He stepped closer and tugged on the bottom of my sweatshirt. **

"**Why don't you take this…" **

"**GET OFF" I yelled almost as if I were being murdered or something. It echoed through the halls, and as it did I heard some classroom doors open. At that point my head spun and I dropped to the ground. Michael stood there dumbfounded and walked away. I heard a few teachers shut the doors ignoring my outburst. **

**I leaned my head back on the seat in my Mom's car. Once again twice in one week she had picked me up from school early. **

"**You know your teachers are going to think poorly of you, don't you think of your grades?" she questioned. I looked over at her keeping my head on the back of the seat. I let out a big sigh and then turned to look back out the window. I wondered where Jared had been today, both him and his friend Paul weren't in school. It would have only been his third day back, I can't believe his Mom lets him get away with missing all this school. **

"**Honey look you can't keep doing this, I can't keep leaving work to come and get you" she said to me. I looked at her again. **

"**I can't stay with you today, I have to go back. I'm on the verge of being fired due to this please honey, try to stay in school" we pulled up to my small house. I didn't say a word to her, I just got out of the car and walked up to the house. I jiggled the keys in my door and made my way inside. **

**My friends called me several times that night, I couldn't even be bothered with picking up the phone. I sat at my window staring out wishing that I knew where Jared was. I picked up my journal and began to scribble his name down. Day had turned into the night. I skipped dinner again and kept to myself. Once everyone was in bed I made my way downstairs for the leftovers. Someone behind me cleared their throat. **

"**Honey, you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to pull it out of you" she said to me. It was Mom being her concerned self. I turned around and pulled out the chicken from tonight. I began to prepare it as I spoke with her. **

"**It's nothing, I'm just not popular that's all, and this one guy picks on me a lot, I don't even know why" I told her. She eyed me as I placed the chicken and mashed potatoes into the microwave to heat it up. **

"**Should I be concerned enough to go to the principle" she said crossing her arms. **

"**No Mom please" I scolded her as I typed in 1 minute on the key pad of the microwave. **

"**Then what do I have to do to keep you in school all day" she said. I didn't say anything until I pulled the food out of the microwave. I placed it on the table and sat down with her. **

"**Pray that Jared isn't absent anymore" I whispered. She looked at me. **

"**What did you say? Who's Jared?" she questioned, good hearing. I continued feeding my mouth when I felt her stare. **

"**Is this the Jared that's all over your notebooks?" she questioned. How the heck did she know I had his name written on my books? I looked at her. **

"**How did you… never mind, he's turning into a friend" I told her. She narrowed her eyes. **

"**He protects me okay! Somehow he came back to school after a few weeks and all of a sudden started to pay attention to me" I explained. **

"**Did you have sex with him is that why…" **

"**MOM!" I yelled. **

**She didn't go any further with that conversation, I was free for the rest of the night. **

**Friday morning came around and it had been two long days without Jared in school. Thursday I spent the whole day in school, luckily there had been some sort of flu going around so Michael was absent. I actually had to be good and catch the bus, so I had for 3 days in a row I had taken the bus to school. I kept a promise to myself that I would stay in school. Most of my teachers understood and I never disappointed them when making up work. **

**I got to my locker as Tori was explaining some sort of fight she had with her Sister about dating one of her guy friends. I listened or pretended to listen. I began to open up my locker and as I did a red rose sat on top of my Algebra text. I couldn't help but feel a smile on my face. **

"**Hey, why are you smiling I'm telling you a serious dilemma I have and you…" she stopped mid sentence realizing what was in my locker. I noticed that there was a note attached. **_**Kim, so sorry I had to be absent again, I heard what happened on Wednesday and I promise you I won't let it happen again, see you in class. Yours Truly Jared…. Oh and P.S. what are your plans for tonight? **_

**My heart almost skipped several beats as I read the letter. **

"**Let me see, let me see. What does it say?" Tori anxiously waited for me to hand her the paper. **

"**Oh nothing" I said smiling and sniffing my beautiful rose. She looked at me. **

"**Oh come on you can't hide things like this from your best friend" she said to me. I smiled and let out almost a girly yelp. **

"**It just says that he is sorry for being absent and he wants to know what my plans are for the night" I almost jumped for joy but contained myself. **

"**OH, My God" she yelled out causing a few heads to turn. **

"**Shh" I said to her laughing a bit. **

"**You know what Kim, I've noticed a change in you, I mean you had two days of regressing but you smile more now that he notices you. I like this Kim and I will do anything to keep it this way" she said placing her arms on my shoulder. **

"**Well I guess we will see what happens" I said. We both went our separate ways heading to our classes. **

**The day could not go fast enough, I did however notice Paul was missing again. I wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe he had the flu that Michael had. When it was finally time for English I began to feel sick again, not in a bad way but in a good way. I took one deep breath before heading into the classroom. Once inside there he was, he was smiling directly at me. His eyes lit up as he watched me walk towards him. **

**I really need to learn to balance and watch where I'm walking, as I walked toward him someone decided to ruin the moment and trip me. The moment wasn't a complete waste when I fell into his arms. He seemed to know the exact moment to rush from his seat to my rescue. My Knight in shining armor has saved me again. I looked up at him as I felt others staring. **

"**We should put you in a bubble you're a magnet for danger" he said to me. I laughed and actually didn't feel embarrassed at all. He let go of me his warm arms were so comforting. We both walked back to our seats together and sat down. **

"**Thank you for the rose again" I said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded his head like a gentleman. **

"**Oh and I'm free tonight" I said to him in a whisper as Mrs. Underwood came in. He looked at me and smiled, I watched him rip out a piece of paper from his notebook and began writing. While she was still in the midst of taking attendance Jared handed me the paper. **_**I want to take you on a date, can I pick you up at 7? **_**I looked over at him and nodded my head "Yes". I wanted to jump up out of my seat and scream yes over and over again. **

**Lunch came and Jared sat with his friends and I sat with mine. Tori, Bonnie and Shelly were all coming to my house after school to get me ready. They were all over joyed with the news. **

"**So where is he taking you?" Bonnie questioned. **

"**I don't know yet he told me after class he wanted to surprise me" I said to her. She smiled. **

"**Oh it'll be a surprise all right" Shelly chimed in like she meant he was going to take advantage of me. I looked at her and crossed my arms. **

"**We need to put you in something nice, oh my god, we are going to that little dress shop it town I saw the perfect purple dress for her" Tori said. I looked at them. **

"**You guys what about the clothes that I have already?" I questioned. They all looked at each other and shook their heads. **

**So I agreed to go after school to try on this dress that they talked of. It wasn't too far from school to we decided to walk. Once we got there I saw the dress in the window. It was very pretty and looked comfortable. It was a fully cotton dress, with a strap that tied around my neck, and showed some cleavage. I had never done that before. Once inside they had the sales associate grab the dress and made me try it on. **

**I put it on with them knocking at my door every 5 seconds asking if I was done. The dress was comfortable and my medium sized breasts actually looked decent. I kept turning myself to see if I looked good. I felt pretty again. I slowly opened the door as they all gathered around. I couldn't understand anything they were saying, for once they were all being girls. Giggling and telling me how gorgeous I looked. **

**So I bought the dress. The girls were thrilled that I took their opinions. Once back at the house Shelly helped me with my makeup. She mainly made my eyes look beautiful with eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. She also gave me a pair of her ballerina flats to wear. I walked over to the long mirror and checked myself out. **

"**See your beautiful" she said after she was done. All of the girls agreed and Tori took pictures with her camera phones, as I posed awkwardly for them. **

**Thankfully when they left I was able to relax a bit before the date. I sat down on my bed and quickly jotted some things down in my journal. I wrote about how excited I was that Jared actually noticed me and how lucky I'm to go on a date with him. Who would have thought that a girl like me could get a guy like him. The door bell rang and I wondered how it could be 7 o'clock already. **

**I heard my Mom and Dad downstairs grumbling about answering the door. I think it was my Father who answered, I heard my Mother say "Who is it?" I couldn't believe it he was actually here at my house. He understood the shaky directions I had wrote. I was so nervous that my handwriting was completely unreadable. I couldn't understand what they were saying next but out of somewhere my Mother called my name. **

"**Kim come downstairs, you have a guest" she called up to me. I ran back over the mirror to look at what I had become. What my friends had made me into. I knew they were dying to find out about my date, and instantly had to shut off my phone an hour ago because of them. My hair didn't look so plain today and I wasn't scared to look at myself in the face. **

"**Kim, don't leave your guest waiting" she called up again, and I heard her apologize to Jared for my behavior. **

**I looked up again one last time and then grabbed a small hand bag that Tori let me borrow. I could feel my face flush a red color as I made my way down to the living room. I was surprised that they were only standing in the hallway right below the stairs. I wasn't ready but apparently Jared was. He had tidied himself up, usually in school even in the winter this kid wore shorts, or sometimes pants torn at the bottom. He was wearing faded jeans, and a black muscle shirt. His hair looked perfectly done. I eyed him as he eyed me. My parents looked at both of us. I looked at my Dad who had a serious look on his face, he was a big man, tall and muscular and stood around 5'9 towering above my Mother. He and Jared were almost the same height. **

"**You didn't tell us you had a date honey" Mom said, her frown turning into a smile that stretched from ear to ear. **

"**I'm sorry Mom it just kind of happened today" I shrugged my shoulders, noticing that my Mom seemed thrilled I couldn't help but smile. **

"**Oh, wait this is that Jared" she said eyeing him. Jared must have introduced himself to my parents as he entered. My Dad still looked over protective and hurt that I didn't include him in any Jared talk. Mom had a sparkle in her eye that let Jared know she was happy. **

"**Why am I out of the loop?" my Father questioned. "What Jared are you?" he added. Jared looked shyly up at my Father. **

"**I don't know, Kim what Jared am I?" he questioned. I noticed he had a cheesy grin on his face. Mom smiled at him. **

"**Thank you for looking out for my daughter in school, I had no idea that someone was picking on her" she looked at Jared, My Father still had a confused look on his face. **

"**Oh, that it's not a problem most of the student body at our school really needs to get a life" he said with a smile. **

"**Plus, Kim deserves to enjoy High School, not suffer" he said. My Father's tense stance began relax. **

"**So, where will you be taking my Daughter this evening?" he questioned. I looked at my Father stunned. Why did he have to embarrass me. **

"**I was hoping to take her to the Rivers Edge restaurant for dinner" he said politely. Mom poked me on my side and giggled like a High School girl. **

"**Why don't you kids run along and have a good night" My Mother chimed in saving me from my Father's embarrassing questions. **

"**What time should I have her back Mr. Conweller?" Jared asked my Father.**

"**We don't have a curfew for Kim, we trust her enough to know she will be home at a reasonable time" he said. **

"**Honey, go have the time of your life. Don't worry about any curfews" Mom seemed happy that I was even going out with a boy, and decided to tell him to keep out till when ever he felt was appropriate. **

"**It was a pleasure meeting you both" he said, first shaking my Fathers hand. But my Mother she had to get her arms around my first date. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled away with a smile. **

"**Have fun" she said. **

**Once we finally got outside I felt like I wanted to scream, Jared took my hand as we walked towards the driveway. He was driving a massive black F-150 truck. **

"**I'm so sorry about them" I said to him once we got closer to the truck. I was referring to my parents, why did they have to act so weird. I looked up at him and noticed a smile on his face. He looked so amazing, and I couldn't help but stare into his dark and dreamy eyes. **

"**It's okay" he told me as he put the key in the passenger door and opened it for me. I looked at him. What a gentleman, he didn't run around to his side of the truck and open the door from there, he opened my door first. I wanted to burst, I love this guy. I smiled at him as I hoped into the truck. He shut the door behind me, and when I looked back towards my house I saw my nosey Mother watching through the living room curtains. I shook my head and ignored her turning my attention back to Jared. **

**It was nice evening for early spring here in Washington as we drove to main street for dinner. We pulled up to a small gray building, it looked almost like a house. It had a deck to eat outdoors too, but it was still too cold. They had just re-opened starting off the Spring season and getting ready for their Summer tourists. There was a big totem pole on the side of the restaurant where we pulled in. The parking lot wasn't even paved, good old La Push style. **

**We pulled up and Jared shut off the truck, he eyed me with a smile. The car ride had been short and quiet. I felt awkward and unsure of what to say on a date. This was my first and hopefully not my last with Jared. Before I knew it he had swiftly made his way around the car to my side. He opened up the door and I slid out. He once again put his hand on mine, wrapping his fingers between each of mine. **

"**Table for two please" he only looked at her for a brief second, she was beautiful, heck every girl that worked in these restaurants seemed to be. I looked around me and suddenly felt of place. Then I realized, hey Jared is with me not them. I placed a smile of confidence on my face, making my way in the direction the beautiful blonde was heading in. She sat us down and smiled at Jared. He didn't look up, the only thing he said to her was thank you. **

"**I used to love sitting outside here" I said trying to get some conversation going. He seemed nervous as well. How is that possible? He didn't even bother picking up his menu to look, he just concentrated on me. **

"**I used to come here all the time too, after I ate we used to run down to the beach" he said. "I've collected tons of shells from down there, I have a whole bucket full in my room" he added. **

**I smiled at him, maybe I would get a chance to walk down the beach during a sunset with him. Oh would that be wonderful, the only time I have ever walked down the beach during a sunset, well that was with my best friends. **

"**You collect beach shells too?" I questioned him. He nodded his head. **

"**My Mom made me throw all of mine out, she said they brought in bugs" I sadly said. He looked at me and smiled. **

"**Don't you just love to find beach glass?" he questioned. **

"**Are you kidding me, those I've kept Mom hasn't gotten her hands on them" I laughed, then looked up realizing a waitress was standing over us. She was just as gorgeous as the hostess. Jared looked directly at me, never had the beautiful tan brunette standing next to us. **

"**Do you know what you want? Or did I talk too much for you to decide?" he questioned. I let out a small laugh and eyed him. I looked up at the waitress and smiled. **

"**I'll have the double deluxe burger" I said licking my lips. He eyed me. **

"**That sounds delicious, I'll take one of those too" he said taking my menu and handing it to her. He barely looked at her and turned his attention back to me. I was so pleased that he had his attention on me. I never had someone so enthused to know about who I'm or what I was about. **

"**Hey, I know it's a bit chilly but once we're done here I can bring my flashlight down to the beach and we can search for some shells" he said. I hadn't done that in so long, so I couldn't help but agree with it. **

**This was the best dinner I had ever had. I enjoyed listening to the waves crashing along the shoreline. The low lighting set the mood. I also enjoyed the food, and the fact that Jared and I realized we had a few common interests. He was an outdoorsy type of guy and I loved that. I knew him and I could start something great. He even paid for me, he paid for my dinner. I almost felt another urge to jump around screaming at the top of my lungs how sweet this guy was. **

**He took one last sip of his coke and stood up, he put his hand out for me to grab onto. I smiled and grabbed his incredibly warm hand. We once again walked out of the place hand in hand it was almost like he and I were official. We got to his truck and he pulled out a black blanket and a flashlight. He then proceeded to the back, and opened it up taking out a bucket. **

"**Here hun, it's a bit cold" he wrapped the wool blanket over my shoulders to keep me from freezing. I couldn't wait to get home and tell my friends how much of a gentleman this guy was. He placed one of his arms around my shoulder, and held the bucket in the other. It was only around 8:30, but there wasn't anyone walking along the beach. It was still too cold but with him I was suddenly warm. As we walked down guided by the light, I looked up and noticed the moonlight was also helping us find our way. **

"**It's a full moon" I said with a smile. **

"**And the best part is you can see all the stars tonight, it's actually clear" he added. I nodded noticing a few stars that were brighter then usual. He shone his light on the beach sand, he took his arm from around me and crouched down to look for nice shells. **

"**Here" he handed me another flashlight and smiled. **

"**So you can check too", this made me extremely excited, that he wasn't going to just do this himself, he was allowing me to go off and find some too. I walked a few inches away from him checking the sand, bending down every few minutes if something caught my eye. I found a few beautiful pieces of beach glass, some were green and some were blue. **

"**Jared, look at these" I pointed out running over to him. He shone his flashlight on my hands and looked at them. **

"**Put them in, those would be great to work with" he said with a smirk. I wanted to know what he meant but I didn't question. After placing the glass in the bucket, I went my own way to find more shells. We were on the beach for at least an hour before both of us sat down and stared out into the ocean. He placed his warm arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. I felt comfortable, warm and safe. I loved this moment, I hoped that at any second I wouldn't pinch myself and wake up. If this were a dream I wanted to make it last forever. **

**I could hear him breathing quietly, his heart was beating so quickly. I wasn't sure of the reasoning, maybe he felt nervous too. I listened the sound of the ocean and his beating heart. Both sounds were comforting. I didn't want this to be a one time deal, as I thought this his lips touched my head. I felt a shiver go up and down my spine as he did. What I wouldn't give to just get over my shy side. I wanted to grab him and kiss him, like the girls do in the movies. His breathing steadied as he shifted himself to look at me. I tilted my head eyeing him. **

"**I don't understand why those people in school don't see what I see, when they look at you" he said. I took a gulp and felt it get stuck. His heart rate increased again, and I was pretty sure mine was about to jump out of my chest. **

"**What do you see when you look at me?" I questioned him. He licked his lips, I couldn't help but watch his lips become moist. Were they meant for me? To kiss them and feel them moist and delicious. **

"**I see a beautiful, sweet, shy girl just wanting to be loved and wanting to break out of her shell" he said. I felt my cheeks flush, luckily it was dark and our flashlights had died 10 minutes ago. I felt his warm hand rub up against my cheek. I wanted this to be the moment, my first kiss, and my first everything. I wasn't sure what to do, I had never been in this position before. **

"**I'm so terribly sorry that I never noticed until now" he said to me. **

"**Everything happens for a reason, and at a certain time, maybe then it wasn't our time. Maybe that time is now" I said. He looked at me. **

"**I think I'm going to kiss you, would that be alright?" he questioned. Holy crap! Did he just ask for permission to kiss me? Swoon! **

"**I'm sorry, am I rushing things" he said back before I had gotten my answer in. He looked suddenly ashamed that he had asked. I shook my head and watched his expression. **

"**Not at all, I just I'm afraid I'll be bad" he looked at me and gently placed his lips on mine. They were so soft and smooth and moist, just like I had imagined. He pulled away and stared deep into my dark eyes, and I stared into his. I felt myself shaking, I was nervous what if I was bad? **

"**That's impossible" he whispered. He took my chin in his hands and pulled me closer to him. I felt his thumb caress my face. Once again his soft lips reached mine. He didn't try hard to go any further, it was just a simple kiss on the lips. He didn't pull away just kept them there. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, the ones they say you get when you kiss your true love. The ones I've been waiting years for. The one kiss that would linger in my mind for days, weeks, months, heck maybe years. He pulled away with our eyes still on each other. **

"**Amazing, just as I thought" his smile was beautiful. I loved watching the corner of his lips reach high on his face. I felt myself almost loose it, I craved more of his kisses and more of the comfort I got from his presence. I smiled still in awe of what was going on. **

"**No Jared, your amazing it was exactly how I'd always envisioned it" oh great, now he thinks I'm a creeper, who fantasizes about him every night. As we leaned in for another kiss his phone went off. He looked at me apologetically. **

"**I'm sorry do you mind if I take this, it's Paul. It may be important" he eyed me hoping that I wasn't offended. **

"**I don't mind" and when I said that I meant it. I knew him and Paul were close they had been buddies since before I could remember. I understood the whole Bro's before Ho's thing, not like I was one but still. I would make sure my friends were okay, even if he and I were on a date. He sounded hesitant while on the phone. **

"**Paul, I know but look I'm out with this amazing girl, I really, I know it hurts but. Paul don't get mad at me, I told you I was going out. Yeah put Sam on. Sam, yes, no I really can't ditch her, I don't want her to think I'm an asshole, it's only the first date" he was rambling to these two. He didn't want to hurt me, but it sounded like something was definitely wrong with Paul. I nudged him slightly as he was in mid sentence. **

"**If you have to go, I don't mind… friends first" I told him with a reassuring smile. He told the guys on the phone to hold on and then looked at me. He covered the mouth piece to give us some privacy. **

"**But I'm with you tonight" **

"**Yeah and we'll have plenty more times to go out, if you want to that is" I suddenly felt stupid for saying that. He looked at me and smiled. **

"**Sam, SAM. Yes I'll be there in a half an hour. Did I mention this girl I'm with is amazing? Yes okay, tell him I'll be there" he hung up the phone with a sad expression. **

"**I really don't want tonight to end" he said placing his hand under my chin again. **

"**Me neither, but everything good has to end sometimes. It's not really ending though right?" I questioned. He smiled and softly kissed my lips. **

"**Definitely not, I want to see you again. Sooner then later" I couldn't help but have this silly grin on my face. **

"**Good, now let's go so you can go help out your friend, it seems serious" I said. **

"**Paul's a drama queen, but yeah it is a bit on the serious side" his tone shifted a bit. He stood up and let his hand down for me to grab it. Once back at the truck he took the bucket and placed it in the back seat. **

"**I'll make sure those are cleaned off before they get into your house, don't want your Mom to get mad at me yet" he said opening the door for me. I hoped in. **

"**That's a good idea" I told him. **

**Once again the car ride was quiet, he seemed a bit distracted but I wasn't going to let it get me down. We had a great night and on the plus side he wanted to see me again. How often will this happen to me? I didn't even realize how late it was, I looked down at the dashboard noticing it said 11:05pm. It was definitely time to call it a night. We pulled up to my house, the downstairs light were still on. He was once again was quick to walk around the truck to let me out. **

"**Thank you" I said, realizing I still had the blanket on. **

"**Oh, here thank you" I started to say. "No, keep it it's chilly" he said with a smile. We got to my front door and both of us stopped. I was once again looking up at him staring into his amazing darkened eyes. **

"**I had an amazing time and I'm so sorry about my friends" he said with a smile. **

"**I had the best time of my life, I don't think I've had this much fun since…" I had to pause, honestly I had never had that much fun in all of my life. **

"**Well, never. I had more fun then I have ever had" I told him. I noticed his brown cheeks redden. He put his arms around me crushing me into his chest. Once again the feeling overwhelmed me and the butterflies took over my stomach. When he pulled away he softly kissed my lips. **

"**You are amazing Kim, don't you ever forget that. I will see you on Monday" with one last kiss on my stunned lips, I watched him walk down the walkway. I must have been standing there for a while after he left, I hadn't noticed the door open behind me. **

"**Kim" it was Dad. I turned to him and smiled. **

"**Sorry Dad, I got kind of lost in my own world" I told him. He smiled and put his arm around me. **

"**So how was your date?" he questioned. **

"**Amazing Dad, just amazing" it was all I could say to put it into words. **

**Mom had already been in bed so I got out of telling her how it went. I rushed up to my room and flung myself onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling with this grin plastered on my face. I reached over and grabbed my purse, after rummaging through it for a minute, I finally found my cell. I turned it on, and was alarmed by how many text messages I had received from my friends. I sighed and called them, each conversation lasted a half an hour. I gushed to them about my night as they listened and told me how happy they were. **

**I had wished the night had never ended, but it all has to sometimes. **

**I wanted Monday morning to come so badly. It was a beautiful day, when I had woken the sun shown through my window. The rest of the weekend consisted of homework and girls night out. I hadn't expected a call from Jared, but Sunday night he called me to tell me he would definitely be in school and couldn't wait to see me. I was so thrilled that I quickly did the girly thing again and picked out an outfit. **

**My life went from hell to AMAZING. I picked up the outfit I chose, some tight jeans that actually looked really cute on me. Then I put on a t-shirt, no sweatshirt. It was a cute t-shirt, I got it when I went to Seattle a few weeks ago. It was grey with shooting stars on the side. I even put on the flats that I had borrowed for my date. I placed the backpack over my shoulder and headed downstairs. **

"**Good morning Mom" I said grabbing a pop-tart from the box on the table. She looked at me and smiled. **

"**You look adorable today" she said to me. **

"**Thanks" I said. I placed the pop-tart in the toaster and waited. Mom had a huge grin on her face when I turned back to sit at the table. **

"**I guess you will be taking the bus again without a problem" she said eyeing me. I nodded and stuffed my face. **

**When the bus came I was ready to go, I felt people watching me get on the bus. Without my hood I felt defenseless. I really didn't care because as soon as I got to school I would see him. I got off the bus and the girls ran over to me. All the way to my locker we discussed the weekends events, including Bonnie's new beau. The girls waited as I opened my locker waiting for something spectacular to jump out. I nervously twisted the lock and opened it. I always wondered how he got into my locker to put the roses in. I looked down and there was a gift. It wasn't a rose but a small box with blue wrapping. Tori gasped as I pulled it out. It was like the holy grail or something. **

"**Presents already?" Shelly questioned. I shrugged my shoulders. **

"**Open it already" Bonnie was being impatient as she paced back and forth. I slid my fingers underneath the wrapping to discover a white box. **

"**Jewelry already?" Tori questioned. I shook my head. **

"**Guys shush for 5 seconds please" I asked them. They all quieted down as I lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a necklace, not a store bought one but a home made necklace. I noticed two seashells one on either side of a heart. Then I realized exactly what the heart was made out of. It was the thick piece of blue beach glass I had found. How on earth did he do that? I began to feel my eyes tear up and the necklace became blurry. **

"**Watch out waterworks are coming" Shelly said. I felt the tears drip from my eyes to my lips. The girls had no idea what to say, they were just smiling at me. **

"**Hello ladies" it was Jared. I knew that voice, I would know it from anywhere. My eyes still focused on the gift in my hand. The 3 of them giggled and parted. Each telling me they would see me later. Once they disappeared I still couldn't look up. I tasted my tears on my lips. This was the nicest thing a guy had ever done for me, how could I ever repay him. **

"**You don't like it?" he questioned. His face looked saddened. So I quickly looked up at him, even with tears rolling down my eyes he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful girl in the room. **

"**Oh god no, Jared, I love it, it's beautiful… I just… I can't believe" I couldn't get my words out, in an instant his arms wrapped around me. **

"**I wanted you to have something to remember our first date by, I'm sorry I made you cry" he said into my ear. **

"**No, it's not that I just, no one has ever… no guy has ever gone this far to do something for me" I choked. He smiled. **

"**You deserve the world, and if I could give it to you I would" he told me. How on earth did I get him to say these things to me. I knew he wasn't lying I felt it in my soul. I knew he was sincere, I knew I shouldn't be afraid. He took the box from my hands and took out the necklace. It was on a brown rope looking chain, he pulled it apart by the clasp and motioned for me to turn. I turned myself around to face my locker and lifted my hair. His soft hands brushed against the back of my neck as he placed the necklace on. The butterflies had come back. I turned to him and placed my hand on the blue heart. **

"**It's perfect" he said with a smile. "Your perfect" he added. **

"**Jared I don't…." I was going to say, I don't deserve this but he stopped me by placing his lips on mine. **

"**I'll see you in class" he whispered. As he walked down the hallway I noticed the students had cleared and realized I should hurry to class. How did I go from one week being the loser? To dating an amazing guy? We weren't even official yet but I knew something more had to come of this relationship. **


End file.
